


Selective Bravery

by tripodscorpion



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripodscorpion/pseuds/tripodscorpion
Summary: Ahim admires how brave Luka can be but soon comes to realize that there are certain things that Luka is not brave enough to do.
Relationships: Ahim de Famille/Luka Millfy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Selective Bravery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respira_mia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respira_mia/gifts).



To say that Luka was pretty damn reckless despite her appearance, would be an understatement. You would never tell by her sweet looking appearance that she could give as good as she got in battle and could send so many enemies packing. Not to mention, her personality did not match her appearance either and she wasn't afraid to give Marvelous hell if he was pissing her off.

Ahim loved it. Everything about Luka just seemed so...desirable. However, Ahim believed that she would never be able to tell the yellow warrior how she felt because, well, they were both girls, right? And as a Princess, she should be looking for a husband like Doc or Gai. Not Marvelous though. Never Marvelous. 

And then, something happened.

The six of them had been fending off yet another monster attack on Tokyo and in typical Luka fashion, she had gotten hurt. They all had but Ahim had a feeling that Marvelous and Joe had each other covered and Doc and Gai would find a way to patch each other up, leaving her to tend to Luka. Luka was pretty banged up when they had finally all returned to the GokaiGalleon. Like Ahim had predicted, Marvelous quickly retreated into his room, followed by Joe and Doc and Gai began to awkwardly yet politely ask if the other needed help getting bandaged up. 

"Luka?" Ahim asked quietly. "Do you require assistance in covering your wounds?"

Luka turned to her for a moment before placing her hand on her head and ruffling Ahim's hair. Luka smiled reassuringly at the Princess as she replied: "Nah, I'll be fine for now. Let's get you bandaged up first, yeah? You took quite a beating too,"

"I insist!" Ahim found herself arguing. "You have sustained the worst injuries between the both of us,"

Luka did not seem to be expecting such a reaction from the Princess as she began to blink dumbly at her sudden outburst. For a moment, Ahim thought that she may have upset the other Gokaiger with her harsh tone. Wordlessly, Luka walked over to the sofa and sat down, looking up at Ahim expectantly. Ahim understood. The Princess approached Luka and gingerly took her hand before carefully applying some disinfectant. Luka winced despite Ahim's careful dabbing and tried to pull her hand away a couple times. Ahim kept a firm yet delicate grip on Luka's hand and wrapped a bandage around the wound. Soon, Ahim was working on the cut underneath Luka's eyes. 

"It will probably bruise," Ahim frowned.

"Yeah," Luka agreed, wincing as Ahim cleaned the cut. "That tends to happen when you get punched in the face,"

"Should have been Marvelous," Ahim joked lightly.

Luka laughed. "Are you kidding? He'd start whining about how he can't eat his curry because it hurts to open his mouth,"

"Does it hurt to open your mouth?" Ahim questioned. 

"A little," Luka admitted. "But if it's still hurting tomorrow, I'll ask Doc about it. He's sure to know,"

Soon Ahim was finished applying the disinfectant and the bandages to Luka's wounds and the latter stood up to stretch, complaining about how hungry she was as she did so. Ahim smiled, not even pain could keep Luka from being Luka. She silently hoped that that would never change. Once Luka was done, she smiled with determination and guided Ahim by her shoulders to sit on the sofa. 

"It's your turn!" Luka announced. "Let me help,"

Ahim sat down and allowed Luka to apply the disinfectant. Luka was a lot more rough with how she handled Ahim's wounds but Ahim could tell how hard she was trying to be as gentle possible so she didn't complain, even if it hurt just a little. Soon, Luka backed up to admire her handy work.

"There, that should do it!" the yellow warrior sighed in relief. "You have a really big cut a long your cheek though. You should ask Doc about it later, we don't want it to scar or anything on your pretty face,"

"Pretty?" that word had caught Ahim's attention.

Ahim watched as Luka's face exploded into a bright red, putting Marvelous' GokaiRed Suit to shame. Ahim couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"Yep," Luka replied quickly. "Anyway, I forgot, I had something to do in my room. Call me when dinner's ready,"

With that, Luka took off into the safety of her room. Ahim smiled fondly after her. Maybe, Luka could feel it too. Whatever it was between them. However, rather uncharacteristically, It didn't seem like Luka had enough courage to address the feelings just yet. Ahim didn't mind waiting though.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Mia!!! <3


End file.
